Ulangan Nista -UN-
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Ulangan berkesan dari sensei terjdintah. /"Pas buat ni soal, ntu Ustad Cebol sakit pala ato diare sih?"/ Fic pelampiasan di tengah Try Out.


**Ulangan Nista -UN-  
**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Haru hanya meminjam chara ketjeh beliau untuk dinistakan XD *digebukErendkk*

WARNING - OOC sangat. Chara nista. Gaje. Stress. Etc

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu... nggak tau zaman apaan, tapi karena di jaman itu banyak raksasa nggak jelas, kita sebut aja Zaman Titan. Di sebuah sekolah yang terletak di dalam sebuah dinding, suasana di sana mulai panas dan asem(?). Yah, itu sih karena seorang guru cebol yang masuk dan dengan seenak jenong langsung ngumumin ULANGAN. Sontak aja murid gaje di ntu kelas nista pada heboh dan menampilkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari megangin pipi layaknya Titan Alay, garuk lantai, kejang-kejang sampai stroke dadakan. Bahkan seorang Eren Jeager langsung berpose dengan alay dan lebaynya sambil berteriak;

"TIOOOODHAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Dan teriakan cemprengnya itu menimbulkan radius sampai ke luar dinding dan membuat sebagian besar raksasa kena serangan jantung. Kalo begini jadinya... bisa-bisa Bang Rivai bakal ngadain ulangan terus tiap hari untuk membuat Eren berterian alay guna memusnahkan raksasa. Tapi belum sempat Titan musnah... Si Eren yang bakal _Innalillah_ duluan karena ulangan melulu...

Selanjutnya... Levi membagikan kertas ulangan pada masing-masing murid sekarat itu dengan muka sedingin beton dan sedatar aspal gosong. Abis tu dia langsung keluar kelas.

Semuanya melihat soal yang diberikan Levi...

... dan mereka cengo berjamaah.

"Lah, soal macam apa ini?" gerutu Connie Springer sambil garuk-garuk gondhoel paechol-nya pake penggaruk punggung macam punya Sp*ngeb*b.

"Pas buat ni soal, ntu Ustad Cebol sakit pala ato diare sih?" Jean Kirstein berkata dengan muka sebel khas-nya yang bikin siapapun pengeeeennn banget nonjok tu anak.

"Udah ah, kerjain aja... kalau protes Levi-_sensei_ bisa marah marah... kalo dia PMS gimana? Pasti kita bakal dihukum berat banget..."

Dan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Christa Renz sontak membuat semuanya melongo. Tapi apa yang diucapin tu cewek ada benernya... siapa tahu Levi diam-diam bikin batas waktu buat ni kerja paksa nggak jelas, dan kalo mereka belum selesai... bisa berabe urusannya.

Okeh, mari kita lihat jawaban mereka masing-masing.

**1. Kapan para Titan dapat dimusnahkan?**

Eren: Saat Ustad Rivai bisa nyium kuda tanpa jinjit *mabok*

Mikasa: Saat rahasia tentang Titan terungkap setelah ngobrak-abrik perpus bokap Eren.

Armin: Setelah Pasukan Pengintai berhasil mengungkap rahasia Titan.

Christa: Ketika Eren teriak alay.

Jean: Saat Negara Api menyerang... Kyuubi diambil dari N*rut*... Gue nikah ama Eren. *sambil ngayal en senyum gaje*

Annie: Saat anime Snk tamat.

Sasha: Daging ayam, sapi panggang, telur bakar(?), telur kambing(?)... *nulisin makanan gaje yang pengen dia makan*

Connie: Waktu kepala gue dah tumbuh rambut...

**2. Apa Bahasa Inggris dari; Kamu bisa gigi roti roti roti saya merah jambu matahari?**

Eren: Oi, gigi gue goyang nih~ masa bodo ah ama Bahasa Inggris... gue lebih demen Bahasa 4l4y cyiinnttt~

Mikasa: You can tooth bread bread bread i pink sun *rada syok abis liat jawaban Eren*

Armin: You can tooth bread bread bread i pink sun... (dalem hati: nggak elit banget ni soal)

Christa: Jean kentut satu kelas _Innalillah_...

Jean: Elo kentut bret bret bret gue pingsan mbookk~

Annie: ... *syok setengah mati liat jawaban Eren ama Jean*

Sasha: GUE MAU ROTI!

Connie: Yu kan tut bred bred bred ai ping sun #Bahasa Inggris kacau

**3. Makhluk berjenis kelamin ganda disebut?**

Eren: Uke...

Mikasa: Hemafrodit.

Armin: Apapun itu yang jelas bukan ane...

Christa: Levi-_sensei_(?)

Jean: Banci.

Annie: Bishounen!

Sasha: Hemafrodit (baru kali ini seorang Sasha Braus menjawab dengan benar)

Connie: ARMIN(?)! YAKIN GUE! *ngangkat pensil*

**4. 300 + 450 + 1000 + 760 – 200 = ...**

Eren: Lah? Kok ada kurangnya? Nggak asik nih... gue demennya sih 20.000 (siap-siaplah dihajar Levi kau Eren)

Mikasa: 2.310

Armin: Dua ribu tiga ratus sepuluh

Christa: Yah... padahal dikit lagi tiga ribu... *nyimpen balik kalkulator*

Jean: LEBIH DARI 100! *ngajak berantem nih anak*

Annie: 2.310 *abis nyontek ke Mikasa*

Sasha: Cukup buat beli daging nggak tuh?

Connie: 2.500 *salah hitung* Wih.. cukup nih buat beli shampoo P*nt*ne, moga aja rambut gue bisa tumbuh~

**5. SPBU singkatan dari?**

Eren: Apaan tu SPBU? Tempat mangkal baru ya?

Mikasa: Stasiun Pengisian Bahan Bakar Umum.

Armin: Stasiun Bunuh Diri Masal. *puyeng*

Christa: Stasiun Pengisian Bahan Peledak.

Jean: Tempat Ceramah Ustad Rivai

Annie: Tempat mangkal baru Eren.

Sasha: Warung Jualan Jus~

Connie: Stasiun Kereta Odong-odong(?)

**6. Ada udang di balik...**

Eren: Bakwan.

Mikasa: Tahu *pertama kalinya Mikasa salah*

Armin: Batu! *yakin*

Christa: Sungai.

Jean: Tank top... *salah baca udang jadi KUTANG*

Annie: Batu.

Sasha: Udang goreng~ *ngiler*

Connie: CD gue pas waktu berenang di Kaligarang(?)

**7. Petra ... bawang hingga terbelah.**

Eren: Ditelen

Mikasa: Memotong.

Armin: Mengiris.

Christa: Dipotong.

Jean: Diselingkuhin.

Annie: Dilempar

Sasha: Diinjek.

Connie: Ditanam.

**8. Mengapa para Titan menyerang manusia?**

Eren: Ngerebutin Piala Piston(?)

Mikasa: Buat makan manusia.

Armin: Nagih utang(?)

Christa: Nyari rempah-rempah (lu kira penyerangan Belanda ke Indo apa neng)

Jean: Pengen minta tanda tangan gue *Ge-er

Annie: Buat mencuri resep Ramen Ichiraku(?)

Sasha: Makan manusia

Connie: Nyari dukun beranak(?)

**9. Susunlah kata berikut menjadi kalimat yang baik dan benar; Ke-Sedang-Tong sampah-Thomas-Sampah-Membuang.**

Eren: Tong sampah sedang membuang sampah ke Thomas

Mikasa: Thomas sedang membuang sampah ke tong sampah

Armin: Thomas sedang membuang sampah ke tong sampah

Christa: Sampah Thomas sedang membuang ke tong sampah

Jean: Sampah sedang membuang Thomas ke tong sampah

Annie: Thomas sedang membuang tong sampah ke sampah

Sasha: Membuang sampah sedang ke tong sampah Thomas

Connie: Thomas membuang tong sampah sedang ke sampah

**10. Bangun tidur aku mandi, dan tidak lupa...**

Eren: Mengelap gigi(?)

Mikasa: Mencuci CD

Armin: Keramas

Christa: Tidur lagi...

Jean: Jemur sempak

Annie: Nyabunin k*tek

Sasha: Nyari sarapan

Connie: Menyikat gundul

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya... Levi masuk dan membagikan hasil ulangan gaje kemaren. Para murid hanya memandang nilai mereka dengan malesnya. Dan terus...

"Yang dapat di bawah 50 ngerjakan 100 soal hari ini!"

_Tik..._

Eren megang pipi.

_Tik..._

Eren goyang ayam.

_Tik..._

Bokong Eren bisulan.

_Tik..._

"TWEEEEEEEEDHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

Dan 10.000 raksasa ditemukan tewas dengan mulut berbusa.

* * *

END

* * *

SAYA TAU NI FANFIC NISTA ALAY LEBAY DAN ANCUR BANGET! TAPI MOHON DIMAKLUMI! *ngajak berantem *digebukinReaders

Yah... akhir-akhir ini saya puyeeeengggg banget dikarenakan Try out ama US yang beruntun... serem deh pokoknya == dan inilah fic pelampiasan atas konsletnya otak saya, ==u

Salam,

Harukaze


End file.
